


Broom lessons

by twistedcow (Holycowbrowniekitty)



Series: Twisted Drabbles [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holycowbrowniekitty/pseuds/twistedcow
Summary: Jamil has to deal with a fidgety Azul who is afraid of heights.
Relationships: Jamil Viper/Azul Ashengrotto
Series: Twisted Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728421
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	Broom lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Azul and Jamil on a broom

“Listen, we’ll both be in deep shit if you don’t try and leap this instant!” Jamil cried out as he exasperatedly tried to goad Azul into starting his broom.

“She simply does not like me Jamil, I cannot force her.”

As his inner cauldron started boiling over, Jamil reminded himself to calm down and count to ten. _Count to ten. One. Two. This was going to work out. Deep breaths._

“I understand.”

He had been trying to have him take off for the past few hours, yet he hadn’t advanced beyond mere floating. It was perplexing, and after some forced maneuvers it became clear that Azul was not only terrible at flying. He was also deadly afraid of it, and trying to bypass that to avoid Mr. Vargas’ detention was going to be another can of worms. Jamil wordlessly leapt forward and motioned for Azul to scuttle aside, which he did in slight annoyance until he suddenly found himself relinquishing the driver’s seat to the long haired fellow. One small kick and he fell forward, the shaft pressing on his behind and whizzing softly as Jamil activated the engine.

“Wait, hol-“

_A little bit of exposure therapy hurt no one right?_ Ignoring Azul’s desperate cries, Jamil took off and quickly came to a standstill, about 5 meters in the air. “Are you holding onto the broom?” Jamil asked before his belly was compressed by a pair of unexpectedly strong (or rather desperate?) hands, accompanied by a waft of salty aroma. Azul was wobbling behind him, despite the steadfast position of the broom, and had pressed his face in his back.

“You’re not going to overcome your fear by hiding,” Jamil said, a bit annoyed.

“I’m not going to overcome my fear by you! Deciding to launch us in the air!” Azul cried out, his voice muffled by Jamil’s jersey. It was getting late and the evening cold had been slowly creeping up on him, the lack of sleeves only intensifying his chicken skin. He noticed Azul was rather warm for a deep sea creature.

“First of all, calm down. Nothing awful is going to happen if I’m here,” Jamil reassured, “try to relax your body.”

He could feel his partner stiffing up, doing the exact opposite of what he suggested. “I can’t believe the dorm leader of Octavinelle is such a scaredy cat. Even Kalim hopped on the broom like a fearless madman…”

“And I am not Kalim.”

“I’m just saying that if you were Kalim you’d alre- Hey, are you crying?”

“Must be your imagination.”

_Good grief. That was definitely a small sob. This was going to be a long evening, wasn’t it._

He loosened his grip and softly grabbed Azul’s sleeve. “Hey, it’s okay to be afraid. But clinging to me like this will only use up your energy and make you even more tense. Come on now…"

No answer. Jamil groaned.

“At least let go. I’m going to start to think you have a thing for me.”

“P-Preposterous!” Azul exclaimed, his face lightening up in rosy shades as he continued his tirade. “I may have told you I liked secretive persons or that I admire your talent, but I never meant it in the romantic sense! I was strictly speaking about business. Y-You are the one who is mistaken.”

“Stop clinging to me and I might believe you.”

Azul kept silent, and Jamil felt his hug loosen. Ah, how he loves breathing. Instead the pressure moved to his waist, hands cupping his flanks. That’s going to leave a mark later. He looked back and saw the flushed Azul’s slightly puffy face, illuminated by the evening sun, staring at him through his smudged glasses. _Unexpectedly cute._

“Hold on tight,” Jamil smirked as he whipped the broom into motion.


End file.
